


friendly competition

by glitter_ghostie



Series: lando week [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Lando Week, M/M, Post-RotJ, Reunions, day 1 - fashion, landoweek, probably completely inaccurate sorry, very vague?? timeline lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_ghostie/pseuds/glitter_ghostie
Summary: Lando Calrissian is - and always has been - known for being well dressed (it was even made official by The Galaxy's Best Dressed Humanoid's list), so when he hears rumours of Luke Skywalker potentially stealing his title, he decides it may be time to reintroduce himself to an old friend...For curiosity's sake, obviously.





	friendly competition

It was no secret that Lando Calrissian was the best dressed man in the galaxy – after he’d risen to power in Cloud City it even became official, with him being ranked at number one of The Galaxy’s Best Dressed Humanoids.

Which is why he was naturally a little perturbed when he heard whispers of Luke Skywalker possibly stealing his third consecutive win of TGBDH’s list. 

For star’s sake, Lando thought. The man wore _ponchos,_ how fashionable could he be?

Was Lando a little vain? Sure. But considering the company he kept – namely one no good smuggler Han Solo – being vain was nothing. Besides, who didn’t like being well dressed?

Lando saw Luke with his sister at an official Cloud City event – the tenth anniversary of their liberation from the Empire – and _kriff,_ he looked good. Custom leather boots, tailored velvet jacket, and a _cape._

At that moment, Luke spotted him from across the hall, and he grinned as he flared his cape slightly. Lando narrowed his eyes, and Luke – the cheek of it – winked at him.

It had been a while since they’d last seen each other, and maturity suited him well – even if Lando was obviously better dressed, Luke was undoubtedly very handsome.

Maybe it was time they were reintroduced – even if Luke wasn’t interested, it would be nice to see him again.

Lando wordlessly made his way across the hall, unusually quiet as he approached Luke and Leia – Han was here too, but he’d taken his and Leia’s baby son out for some quiet time – and Luke grinned again, holding his arms out to hug Lando.

“Next thing I know; you’ll be growing out a ‘stache.”

“Nice to see you too, Lando,” Luke laughed, and Leia smiled at him from behind Luke, her lips pressed together and her eyes dancing in the soft lights.

“It’s been too long,” Lando said, keeping his hand on Luke’s shoulder even as they broke apart. “You both look stunning.”

“Good enough to knock you off your throne, Mr Galaxy’s Best Dressed?”

“’Best Dressed _Humanoid_ ’, I’ll have you know, and no, not even you could beat me.”

“We’ll see,” Luke said, and his eyes were coy.

“I’m going to go find Han,” Leia said, casting Luke a look before shaking Lando’s hand and leaving.

“How have you been, Luke?”

“I’ve been well. I see Cloud City’s doing just fine under you.”

Lando couldn’t help but straighten a little with pride – he’d put his heart and soul into his city, and it was nice to be recognised.

“And aren’t you going to ask me to dance? What kind of scoundrel are you?” Luke asked teasingly as people began to make their way to the dancefloor.

“How could I ever forget?” Lando bowed before offering his hand to Luke. “May I have this dance?”

Luke took his hand, grinning, and Lando almost tripped as Luke suddenly took the lead, sweeping him into the dance.

“Keep on your toes, Calrissian.”

“Aren’t I always?” Lando asked, sending Luke into a spin and making him laugh in surprise.

“Not bad,” Luke said. “For an old man.”

“You’re not a baby anymore, either,” Lando said, somewhat defensive, and Luke laughed again.

“No, I guess I’m not.”

They continued to talk as they spun around the dancefloor, and Lando knew they were quite a spectacle – sure enough, as Lando glanced around he spotted multiple pairs of eyes on them. He turned to Luke, who gave him a knowing smile.

“I think we may be causing a field day for the HoloNet.”

“I wouldn’t want to disappoint,” Luke grinned, pulling Lando close so their chests were pressed together. Lando forced a grin because he could feel Luke’s sweet breath on his skin; could feel his heartbeat and the hand on the small of his back.

“Does every man who dances with you make you this flustered?”

“Only the really handsome ones,” Lando said, managing a wink.

When the song came to an end, Luke continued to hold Lando close even as the other couples left to get drinks or take a break. 

“Is it stuffy in here?” Lando asked. “We should go out to the balcony.”

Luke gave him a smirk. “I think we should.”

\--

Sure enough, Lando won The Galaxy’s Best Dressed Humanoid again, with Luke in close second. Lando figured he couldn’t be too sore about it, because it was the photo of them kissing on the balcony that crowned them The Galaxy’s Best Dressed Couple.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda short but i just wanted to try and figure out how to write lando and luke bc ive never written about them before rip lsdkjflsfk


End file.
